


When

by careforacuppatea



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Taboo, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforacuppatea/pseuds/careforacuppatea
Summary: Prompt: How about some intimate situations between the cup bros? Doesn't have to be too graphic, maybe just some feelings going around them as they figure out feelings more and start telling each other about how they're feeling?





	When

**_W_** hen Cuphead was 6 and Mugman was 5, the boys were absolutely inseparable. They held hands whenever possible, Mugman would cling to his brother’s side as he sucked at his straw nervously, and Cuphead would happily stand strong by his little brother, never bothered by how Mugman had to be physically close to Cups’ whenever out in public, whenever he was feeling anxious or bashful around strangers.

Despite having a bunk bed, Mugman would only sleep in the bottom bed with his older brother– and Cuphead obliged, happy to have someone to fall asleep with, snuggled up close.   
Mugman would wear one of Cuphead’s large PJ tops and just his little tighty-whities for bed, and Cuphead would find it such a silly thing, seeing how the shirt would hang off of Mugman’s little body, but thought his little brother looked very cute even so. 

 

“I’m goin’ to marry you one day, big brother,” Mugman said one day while the two were resting under a large oak tree far from the house. Cuphead had been relaxed against the trunk of the tree, contently chewing on a piece of long piece of grass with his eyes closed; when Mugman had said this, Cuphead stopped his chewing and opened his eyes to give his little brother a look of puzzlement and then, amusement. 

Sitting up and taking the piece of grass out of his mouth, Cuphead only shook his head and with one eye, looked at Mugs as if he was studying him. “You can’t marry me Mugs.”

Mugman's seemingly peaceful expression faltered a bit. “Why not?”

“Don’t ya know anythin’ Mugs– it’s cause you ain’t a girl, and there can’t be no wedding without the bride, that’s just the rules,” Cuphead said, crossing his arms and giving a firm nod, trying to come off as knowledgeable. But when he looked over at his little brother again, Mugman looked as if he was about to cry, cheeks red and lips in a pout– it was absolutely adorable.

“Aw phooey, why would you care about the rules?” Mugman asked, crossing his arms with a huff. “Why can’t I be the bride again?”

“I just said it Mugs–”

“ _Who cares_? I’d wear a frilly, girly white dress if it meant I get to marry you!” Mugman exclaimed, arms at his sides now.

With that, Cuphead could only laugh– it only made Mugman more furious that his older brother wasn’t taking this as serious as he wanted him too. “Stop laughing! I’m being serious Cuppy!” Mugman snapped, glaring as his older brother only laughed harder, wiping at his eyes as he replied, “I know Muggsy but, picturing you in a poof-y white dress is just– just too funny!”

At first Mugman just continued to glare and bubble with anger at his laughing brother… and then, Mugman caught his older brother’s contagious laugh, and began giggling, then laughing just as hard as Cuphead; they laughed so hard they were toppled against each other against the tree, Mugman holding his stomach, while Cuphead wiped away the tears once more. 

When the boys had settled down, they just laid there against the tree, flushed side by side, quietly enjoying each other’s company and closeness–

and then Mugman nuzzled his head against his older brother’s shoulder, which got Cuphead’s attention and looking down, saw his brother gazing back up, with sweet, naive eyes, “If we can’t get married cause I’m not a girl 'n it isn’t proper.. what can we do?” Mugs asked, a tiny frown on his face. 

At first, Cuphead could only stare into Mugman’s sad brown eyes, then looked away in thought. 

And then, Cuphead let out a sound of triumph, moving to stand– Mugman adjusting himself and watching his brother curiously, watching as Cuphead dug around in his pockets and pulling out a pocket knife Elder Kettle had given him for his 6th birthday.

Cuphead looked down at his brother, and gave him a mischievous smile, before moving closer to the tree trunk and began to carve something out.

At first it just looked like a mess of chicken scratchings– Mugman raised an eyebrow, not understanding how random his brother could be. But then, as he continued to watch, the confused expression fell, and with it realization– Cuphead had carved out a heart, a crude heart that only a seven year old could make, but a heart nonetheless– and inside the heart were two initials; C for Cuphead, and M for Mugman.

 Mugman could feel the prick of tears, he was so happy, so giddy feeling as a child could be. When Cuphead was finally done, putting his knife back in his pocket, he turned to look down at his little brother, grinning widely as he pointed at it, “See that? Our initials are forever on this tree, together, side by side– and you know what that means, right?” Mugman, rubbing at his eyes, shook his head. 

Crossing his arms, eyes closed as if ready to say something that only he knew, “It means, Muggsy, that you and I are forever together.”

Opening one eye to gaze down at his brother, a soft smile playing on his face as he added, “I think it’s a lot better than a weddin’, don’cha think?”

Mugman only let out a single laugh, standing up and with a yelp of joy, rushed and tackled his brother to the ground in a large hug, catching Cuphead off guard, letting out a noise of surprise as the two went down onto the grassy floor. 

Mugman just cried happily, nuzzling his face into Cuphead’s chest, rambling about how much he loved him and how they’d be together forever!– all the while, Cuphead squirmed, letting out huffs of laughter, patting his brother on the back while trying to get him to stop crying, telling his brother it isn’t that big of a deal!

* * *

**_W_** hen Cuphead was 13 and Mugman was 12, the boys banded together to defeat the Devil and save everyone in Inkwell– and along the way they learned more about each other and  _themselves_  during that journey. 

They’d grown even closer then too, and once everything had settled down, they couldn’t really be away from each other for too long– and they knew it wasn’t  _exactly_  normal, but both seemed to just  _know_  the other didn’t care that this closeness, this affection and need for physicality wasn’t exactly normal. They didn’t care what others might think when they walked about holding hands, didn’t care when Mugman clung to the side of his older brother for comfort and need of affection. 

But then,  _exactly normal_  became  _not normal at all_ – as their body’s grew, so did their minds, and so did their feelings for each other. Suddenly, the whispering and judgmental gazes directed towards the brothers began to get to them– Mugman no longer allowed himself to cling to his older brother for comfort, and Cuphead no longer would reach for Mugman’s hand to hold in his for security.

They seemed to be pulling apart, hanging out with new people, barely spending time alone together– rarely even seen out and about together, skipping stones, exploring the forests of Inkwell.

Even though they’ve halted any show of public affections, going even as far as any interactions at that point, nothing stopped the thoughts of each other late at night, or when a daydream came around. Cuphead couldn’t stop his thoughts from turning dirty when Mugman was involved– and when alone, couldn’t stop from touching himself at the thought of his own brother, at the ideas of what he sounds like wantonly, or moaning his name, and the faces he’d make underneath him. Every time he’d finish, he’d have to go throw up, and then take a boiling hot shower, trying to scrub away the dirt, the sin.

Mugman hated how whenever he watched romance movies, that he wished he could have such a passionate relationship with his brother– that he’d hope one day Cuphead would hold him so lovingly, gaze at him wanting, and then kiss him, take him greedily. He’d wish for any dreams with his brother in them, he’d indulge in them, wake up heartbroken and furious when he didn’t get the chance to kiss his brother, touch his brother,  _please_  his brother.

Sometimes he would just lay in bed once woken, in the dark, crying silently in true frustration. 

This sexual frustration and need for intimate contact only seemed to drive the brothers further from each other– though while Mugman felt rejection from Cuphead, Cuphead felt indifference from his little brother. 

While Mugman felt sorrow and utter confusion towards himself, Cuphead only felt disgust and shame towards himself.

* * *

**_W_** hen Cuphead was 17 and Mugman was 16, they had kissed; not the type of kiss they had shared as tiny kids, but the type of kiss Mugman swooned over in the picture shows, and to do with one of the many beautiful girls who asked Cuphead for one such kiss.

It was when the boys had been left alone one evening, Elder Kettle gone to run errands, and they had decided to waste time lazing about on the living room couch, watching black and white cartoons on the picture box; the brothers sat side by side, Cuphead could feel the warmth radiating off of his brother’s body, and wondered if Mugman could feel his rising with each minute. It had been some time since the two brothers had spent time together like this– so physically close, just hanging out, laughing at the stupid things they see on the picture box.

Cuphead realized that, he missed this, missed the proximity to his little brother.

Little did he know Mugman craved it, and was absolutely delighted he was able to spend this time with his older brother.

It was Cuphead who initiated the kiss, catching Mugman off guard when the blue boy turned his head towards Cuphead, smiling his sweet smile as he opened his mouth to say something– only to have his face cupped and Cuphead to swallow any words from his mouth as he pressed his lips against Mugs.

The kiss was quick, but sweet– Cuphead pulling away, still cupping Muggsy face, and only gazed at his little brother– Mugman staring back, mouth agape, eye wide. Then he spoke, face flushing and voice sounding bashful, “C… Cuphead… I… You…”

Mugman could only swallow hard, not able to complete his sentence. Cuphead, hit with a realization of what he just did, what he’s doing, is quick to withdraw his hands from Mugs face, mumbling in a nervous tone towards his little brother, “Oh, God Mugs I didn’t– I didn’t mean to do that, I, I don’t know why I did that– why did I do that? I feel horrible now, I- I’m sorry Muggsy, I feel sick about myself now, I shouldn’t of just–” and then he’s quieted by Mugman placing a gentle finger to his lips. He almost felt annoyed by this– and then he saw his little brother’s expression, and in turn his face lit up red; Mugman gazed at his brother lovingly, amused, biting his lower lip shyly. 

“Cuppy.. it’s alright, really,”

Mugman hadn’t called his older brother that since their childhood days– it made Cuphead feel an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, possibly disgust at himself for feeling a sudden sense of warm wiggling its way in the depths of his abdomen from the action. The self disgust grew as Mugman pulled his finger away from Cuphead’s lips, and suddenly, was on his hands and knees on the couch, crawling towards his older brother– and in return, Cuphead began to scoot backwards, away.

The image it gave Cuphead made him feel so confused-- so hurt that his little brother would be doing this _on purpose_ – hurt, confused... excited, and turned on. He swore he could taste bile in the back of his throat as he was cornered into the very edge of the couch, watching his brother crawl towards him slowly, a look of pure innocence on his face… but his eyes showed something far from innocence. And Cuphead loved it.

“What’s the matter Cuppy? Why are you trying to stay away from me now…” Mugman asked, an adorable tilt of his head as he finally reached Cuphead, and slowly, moved to straddle his older brother, placing soft hands on Cuphead’s chest, and there they were, so close again, in more ways than physically. 

Cuphead couldn’t answer, his tongue felt like dead weight in his dry mouth, all he could do is stare at Mugman, study his face, wonder if Mugman could feel the beating of his heart and how fast it was going. 

Doubt and insecurity flashed across Mugman’s blushing face, and looking down, asked quietly, “I… If you really don’t want me forever, if it was a mistake… I mean…”

Suddenly, Mugman was sniffling, and when he looked back up at Cuphead, he had large droplet of tears in his eyes. “Please Cuphead, don’t say it was a mistake again, just let me have this, please brother– please _Cuppy_ , let me have this, just this once, let me believe this time is real…”

And Mugman just, broke down, hiding his face in the crook of Cuphead’s neck and shoulder, shuddering with each sob, gripping to Cuphead’s shirt as if for dear life. 

Cuphead was stunned, and his mind was racing and he was feeling every emotion in the book– but then, reality truly hit him, and without a second thought, wrapped his arms around Mugman and embraced him tightly, lovingly, and letting out a heavy, shaky breath. Mugman was his, he was always his, and Cuphead couldn’t help but feel a sickening ecstasy from it.

It made Mugman let out a sound of shock, but then, he only cried harder, choking back wails, as he wrapped his own arms around Cuphead, clawing and grasping at his shirt, wanting, needing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old too, and there are probably some grammar mistakes, but hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
